First Summer
by Morty-Lives-Forever
Summary: Eli and Clare spend their first summer together, and learn more about each other than they thought they would.


**AN: It's been forever since I've done anything on here! This is a one-shot. I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

Summer was a favourite time for the both of them. She loved the warm sun on her skin, the feel of the cool water when she went swimming with, and the happy summer memories that were made with friends.

He secretly liked summertime too. Being out of school, staying up late every night playing video games, and rock concerts on weekends with his parents.

The two of them enjoyed summer in their own different ways, celebrating the season with their own summer traditions. But when the two of them met for the first time, that first summer together changed their individual traditions.

Their first summer together consisted of them spending as much time as possible with each other. As a result, they ended up learning almost every possible thing about their other half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He learned that her two favourite colours were blue and grey, but she couldn't pick between the two of them. He remembered one night while they had just finished having dinner at Little Miss Steaks, how she had explained in depth about why the two colours were so compelling to her. He had held close as she talked, and he was able to get a whiff of her scent whenever the slight breeze picked up. Her scent was indescribable. It was a very fresh, almost fruity scent, with something else he couldn't quite place in the mix. It reminded him of summer though, definitely.

He learned other things about her, too. Like how her favourite school subject was English, a given, with math falling close behind. And she couldn't stand Social Studies. Cultural history was the only part of that class that she found interesting, while everything else bored her to no end. He also found out that she had wanted to dye her hair because she wasn't fond of its natural colour. She never ended up following through with it though, because she was too afraid of it coming out an unnatural shade of the colour she picked. She also knew about the harsh chemicals found in the dyes, and was hesitant to subject her hair to the harsh chemicals.

He knew that her favourite song changed every week, if not more frequently than that. She surprisingly liked almost every genre of music. It just depended on her mood, she'd said. She was very fond of floral dressing with denim jean jackets, but substituted those at times for jeans, a nice top, and comfortable shoes.

She'd told him one night as they were lying in a hammock at their special spot at the abandoned church, that she'd always wanted to try shooting a gun. He had laughed a bit, and made a joke about never expecting her to be so violent, but she had just smiled and continued on saying that she wouldn't want to use a gun to hunt animals or anything, but just to try shooting set-up targets.

She had told him about how she was afraid of the future, scared that it wouldn't be want she wanted, and that she'd disappoint the people that expected so much of her. She explained that her relatives wanted her to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or some other job that would be challenging and pay extremely well, but that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a teacher. A simple school teacher where she wouldn't make a fortune and where the educational requirements wouldn't take eight plus years to achieve.

But that was what she wanted, and strangely enough, he could see her ten years from now in a classroom full of kids vying for her attention to see if they did the newly taught lesson correctly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

His favourite colour was red, she remembered. She remembered the day she had asked that question to him while they were having a picnic in the park. She had been expecting black for sure, but was surprised when the word "red" came out of his mouth. She had prodded him to elaborate, and when he did he went on to explain that CeCe had a rosebush in their front yard when he was younger. He thought the colour of the bush was one of the most extravagant things he's ever seen in his six years of being alive.

She also found out that video games and comic books were pretty much his only hobbies besides fixing Morty after the occasional break down. She sensed that he wasn't telling her something though, so she refused to hold his hand until he told her what he was omitting. He eventually told her that he used to like biking before Julia died, and was never able to pick the old hobby back up due to the fact that she died riding a bike.

She felt his pain from explaining it to her, and leaned in to hug him around his neck. As he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her mid-section, she caught a whiff of his scent. It was musky and manly, to the extent that she could feel her heart beat quicken due to her reaction from it, but there was something else that she couldn't quite identify. She'd smelled plenty of guys who had the musky scent, K.C included, but there was something completely his own that she loved to know end.

She learned more about his dreams of the future as the summer progressed. He wanted to be a writer, something that didn't surprise her. He also reluctantly admitted that he was hoping that in the future there might be a permanent cure for Bipolar Disorder, though he knew that the odds of it happening in his lifetime were slim. She also realized this, and took his hand in her's and told him how much she loved him and how it didn't matter that he was Bipolar, because that was a part of him and she was willing to except _all _of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually their first summer together grew to an end, and they both were saddened by the thought that they'd both have to return to school and not have time to spend nearly every day with each other anymore. But they both knew that they had next summer to look forward to, and the one after that, and the one after that . . . . because Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards had forever.

**AN: Well, here it is. Just something that hit me earlier today and I knew I needed to write it down. Tell me what you think in a review?**


End file.
